


2

by NikaAnuk



Series: Your Hands Are Cold [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On "Pride and Prejudice" (2005) OST is song named "Your hands are cold" I like it and I like the scene in movie. So, here we are, a few shorts including the title. Random fandoms and parings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

It was winter, a cold day in the middle of December, and Charles was sitting in his wheelchair looking through the window. Kids were playing in the snow - Charles could hear them shouting and laughing. Looking at his students Xavier knew that this was his place. Here, in a cool, silent room hidden behind the window. He was only thirty but without Erik he felt like sixty already. Three years passed and he still could not forget his friend. The closest friend he had ever had. He thought about Erik every time he was watching his students. He saw people whom Erik could help so easily. There was always something in him that let him become close with especially problematic students. But there was no Erik, only this wheelchair and Charles' thoughts.  
He heard the door opening and Ororo came into his study.  
„Professor? Do you want to eat with us?”  
He shook his head hiding his memories.  
„No, thank you, my dear.”  
She came closer with a blanket. Charles watched as the girl covered his lap and lightly touched his hand.  
„Your hands are cold, sir” she explained.  
Charles only nodded. That was true. The wheelchair was made of metal on his special request, and sitting by a half open window made his hands and ears cold.  
He gave her a small smile.  
„Thank you. Go on, I'll eat with you later, okay?”  
Ororo bit her lip but went out and he could look through the window again. But this time he did not look at the students. He was looking over them at the trees. For a moment he imagined that Erik was there, waiting for him, that he was using his powers to bring Charles to him... But of course there was no one.


End file.
